Ice Woman
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: Las personas de la nieve son altas, hermosas, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve y un corazón tan frió como el hielo. Las leyendas dicen que se aparecen a los viajeros perdidos en tempestades de nieve y que usan su frió aliento para matarlos. ¿Qué tanta verdad existe en estas leyendas? ¿Cómo cambiara una mujer de la nieve cuando se encuentra con una simple aldeana? AU Femlock
1. Capitulo 1 - Escape

Este es mi primer fic de temática yuri, TomLiKaulitz quería leer un Femlock, y en el trascurso de mi trabajo a mi casa se me ocurrió esta historia. Así que dije, ¿por que no?

Espero les guste

La hice mientras escuchaba Let it go!

la portada salio de este tumblr de ivorylungs

* * *

 **Escape**

Logre soltarme de los asquerosos brazos que me atrapaban a puntapiés y mordiscos y abandone rápidamente la habitación donde segundos atrás me tenían atrapada.

Acomode como me fue posible mi ropa desgarrada, me calce rápidamente las primeras botas de nieve que aparecieron en mi campo de visión y cogí la primer capa que está al alcance de mi mano (que afortunadamente era la mía) y abrí la puerta de la cabaña en la que hasta unos instantes atrás había sido mi hogar.

Afuera se estaba desatando una tormenta de nieve, debía apresurarme y buscar un lugar donde esconderme antes de que la tormenta arreciara. Un lugar lejos de mi estúpido hermano y su asqueroso amigo.

—¡JOAN! ¡A donde crees que vas perra!

Escuche la voz de mi hermano mayor proveniente del cuarto que segundos atrás había abandonado, debía apurarme, esta era mi única oportunidad, debía salir antes de que ellos lograran alcanzarme.

— ¡Lejos de ustedes dos!— e grite mientras daba un paso al frío exterior.

Me acomode la capa lo mejor que pude y corrí hacia la tormenta. Estaba segura que si buscaba refugio en casa de algún vecino u otro aldeano al final me regresarían con mi hermano, era una mujer, se supone debía acatar las órdenes del hombre de la casa. Solo había un lugar donde podría encontrar refugio... el bosque nevado.

Sabía que en lo más profundo del bosque había una cabaña para las personas que no tenían hogar o necesitaban ayuda, el lugar era atendido por una mujer viuda que era muy amable, creo se llama Sra. Hudson, ella podría darme asilo por una temporada y tal vez podría trabajar para ella para conseguir dinero y víveres para irme a la aldea vecina donde mi amigo Mike vivía. Ese lugar era mi única alternativa.

Con eso en mente corrí en dirección al bosque sin ningún titubeo, prefería morir congelada si me llegaba a perder, que ser violada por mi hermano borracho y su amigo.

La nieve empezaba a acumularse en el suelo a cada paso que daba, se estaba volviendo difícil avanzar, si trajera mis botas posiblemente podría hacerlo, pero traía unas botas más grandes, eso dificultaba que diera un paso y aparte me estaba retrasando.

Estaba por llegar al límite de la aldea con el bosque cuando volví a escuchar los gritos de mi hermano y su amigo, ¡Se estaban acercando!

El bosque lucia siniestro, con las ramas de sus árboles retorciéndose cual largos dedos, parecía que desearan atraparme y no dejarme ir, los rayos de luna entraban escasamente a causa de estas ramas retorcidas. Esto será lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. ¡Pero no tengo alternativa!

Trague algo de saliva tratando de darme algo de valor y me adentre rápidamente por el sendero que cruzaba el bosque, si seguía por el había pocas posibilidades de perderme.

Estaba comenzando a avanzar más lento a causa del cansancio, la poca ventaja que había conseguido segundo a segundo se esfumaba. La nieve tampoco me estaba ayudando, ahora era una gruesa capa que me impedía que pudiera correr rápidamente sin hundirme, por lo tanto estaba dejando un rastro muy notorio.

Un rastro que hasta el idiota de mi hermano sería capaz de ver.

Solo había una solución a mi predicamento, debía abandonar el sendero y tratar de llegar a la cabaña por un camino alternativo dentro del bosque, de esa manera seria más difícil que me siguieran el paso. Los arboles del bosque estaban tan juntos que probablemente la nieve apenas se filtraría, por lo que la capa de nieve dentro del bosque posiblemente fuera muy ligera, si seguía de cerca el sendero por dentro del bosque podría llegar sin perderme y sin que me vieran.

Después de tramar mi plan me gire hacia la derecha y atravesé las ramas bajas de los árboles que separaban al sendero del bosque, las ramas rasguñaron mi rostro produciéndome ligeros cortes, tenía las mejillas tan frías que no había sentido dolor, solo me había percatado de las heridas cuando una gota de sangre cayó sobre la blanca nieve. Me detuve para flotar mi cara con los guantes, si dejaba rastros de sangre podrían encontrarme.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PERRA?! — la voz de mi hermano rompió el silencio en el que el bosque me había sumergido.

Me arrodille de golpe sobre la nieve, trataba de que mi cuerpo se volviera mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era para que no me vieran. Levante un poco la mirada para tratar de ubicar donde podrían estar. Justo frente a mí, en el sendero pude ver a mi hermano y su amigo, ambos vestían adecuadamente para no pasar frío... y ambos cargaban rifles de caza. «Malditos» fue mi único pensamiento al ver sus armas.

Me levante sigilosamente, debía alejarme de ellos lo más rápido que pudiera, cuando me di la vuelta para adentrarme más al bosque cometí un error. Había una rama caída justo donde puse mi pie, misma rama que al dar el paso había cedido bajo mi peso y había producido un ruido sumamente fuerte.

—Te encontramos... — mi hermano uso un tono de voz burlón mientras arrastraba cada letra y sonreía ampliamente en mi dirección.

Comencé a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque, habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que me había adentrado cuando sonidos de disparos comenzaron a resonar por todas partes.

Los esquive varias veces hasta que en uno de mis intentos de escapar termine frente a un montículo que me cerraba el paso, estaba segura que ellos me habían estado pastoreando hasta este lugar.

A lo lejos los escuchaba recargar sus rifles. ¡Los bastardos se acercaban! no tenía ni idea de que querían ahora de mí, pero no caería sin pelear.

Debía de haber alguna forma de salir de aquí, observe la especie de montículo rocoso que me cortaba el paso, observándolo de cerca era posible que lograra escalarlo. Esa era mi única alternativa, comencé a escalarlo lo más rápido que podía, debía llegar a la cima antes de que llegaran, seria blanco fácil para ellos en esta posición si no lo conseguía.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, la gatita trata de escapar de nuevo— la asquerosa voz del idiota amigo de mi hermano resonó contra las rocas.

Ambos apuntaron en mi dirección y dispararon. Mi sangre se congelo por un momento…

Debía dar gracias a su estado de embriagues a que su puntería fuera tan mala, aunque pensándolo bien… su puntería siempre había sido peor que la mía.

Los escuche maldecir a cada fallo de sus tiros, mientras volvían a recargar para dispararme. Estaba por llegar a la cima del montículo cuando una de sus balas impacto en mi hombro izquierdo. No pude contener un grito de dolor y estuve a punto de caer a causa de que mi mano se soltó del montículo por el dolor, ellos soltaron sonoras carcajadas al ver que me habían herido.

Rápidamente un calor empezó a expandirse por mi hombro, solo faltaba un poco, solo un poco más y seria libre, debía soportar el dolor, me mordí los labios y volví a subir la mano, un empujón más y me encontraba en la cima.

Me aleje del borde del montículo al que ellos seguían disparando y comencé a correr sin ningún plan en mente.

Estaba completamente perdida, por el momento no había forma que lograra encontrar la cabaña de la Sra. Hudson, mi única oportunidad era tratar de ubicarme una vez que amaneciera, debía encontrar alguna cueva o algo donde refugiarme de la tormenta y conseguir algo de calor.

Avance varios pasos hasta que encontré una roca donde pude sentarme, debía detener la hemorragia, no sabía si aún me seguían y no quería dejar un rastro de sangre que me ubicara, como tampoco quería que una manada de lobos decidiera que yo era una buena cena.

Rasgue un trozo de mi ropa, después tome un poco de nieve y la puse en la herida, eso adormecería por un corto tiempo el dolor, después me hice un torniquete con el trozo de tela que había rasgado, daba gracias a Dios por haber aprendido algo de medicina cuando mi difunto padre aún vivía.

Después de detener la hemorragia y sentirme un poco más compuesta comencé a andar hacia la punta de la montaña, posiblemente desde ahí al amanecer podría ubicar donde me encontraba.

Camine por lo que me parecieron horas, la tormenta en esta parte de la montaña era algo intensa, pero estaba segura de que en esta parte encontraría donde refugiarme de ella, no sabía por qué tenía ese presentimiento pero aun así decidí seguirlo.

Un sonido suave comenzó a resonar por los picos congelados, parecía música.

¿Había alguien viviendo por aquí?

Si lograba encontrar de donde venía la música podría encontrar ayuda.

Mientras más me adentraba en la tormenta más intensa sonaba la música, podría jurar que alguien estaba tocando un violín. La música era sumamente hermosa.

Sentía que estaba cerca de encontrar de dónde provenía el sonido, cuando el violín dejo de sonar, sentí un ataque de pánico, ¿ahora como encontraría de dónde provenía?

La tormenta no me dejaba ver por dónde iba, solo ese sonido me había orientado, pero sorprendentemente la tormenta que hasta hace unos segundos parecía no tener fin de golpe había cesado también.

Observe asombrada a mi alrededor, ahora podía apreciar todo sin problemas.

Estaba en lo que parecía un jardín, había árboles que parecían estar tallados en hielo, y esculturas que asemejaban animales. A lo lejos pude apreciar lo que parecía un castillo hecho de hielo. Lentamente me acerque hacia el.

Desde pequeña había escuchado historias de las personas de la nieve pero siempre creí que eran puras fantasías... y ahora me encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de lo que parecía el hogar de una de ellas.

Todas las historias sobre estos seres terminaban en muerte, pero no había mucha diferencia a mi situación actual.

Empuje la puerta con mi brazo bueno, esperaba encontrarla sumamente pesada, pero esta cedió sin problemas a mi empuje. Abrí lo suficiente para pasar y después de adentrarme en el corredor procedí a cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Sentía que sería descortés dejar abierto, no quería molestar a mi futuro anfitrión (si es que este no me mataba apenas verme).

Comencé a adentrarme por el corredor, sorprendentemente el lugar no era tan frio como esperaba, estaba relativamente tibio, di varios vistazos a habitaciones vacías que iban apareciendo en mi camino, la mayoría tenían restos de nieve acumulada en las esquinas, parecía que el lugar estaba descuidado. ¿A caso estaba abandonado?

Di varias vueltas más por el lugar hasta que vi unas grandes puertas bellamente talladas, una intensa curiosidad me invadió, me acerque a ellas y empuje levemente una de ellas. La puerta lentamente se abrió, lo primero que pude ver fue una inmensa librería. ¡Era una biblioteca!, jamás había visto tantos libros juntos, ¡los libros eran excesivamente caros!

Estaba tan ensimismada en los libros que no vi nada más.

— ¿Tu padre o tu hermano?

Di un respingo al escuchar esa voz, era imposible que alguien tuviera un tono de voz tan hermoso. Me gire y pude apreciar que había un gran trono de hielo tallado en medio de la sala, sobre este trono se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello a los hombros completamente rizado del color de la noche y unos labios de un sutil color rosado. Me observaba impaciente.

—¿Perdón?— no recordaba que me había preguntado

—Ya me escuchaste ¿Tu padre o tu hermano? ¿Cuál de los dos trato de abusar de ti?

—Mi hermano

Una sonrisa amplia cruzo su rostro, parecía una niña pequeña que ha cometido una travesura.

—¿Cómo...?

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos divertida.

—¿Cómo supiste lo del abuso y que era mi hermano?

—Tu ropa esta rasgada, tus botas a pesar de ser más grandes que tu talla parecen ir a juego con tu capa, ambas están hechas de la misma piel, por lo que solo podían pertenecer a un pariente, tienes una herida reciente en el hombro izquierdo por la mancha de sangre en tu capa, por lo que supongo te persiguió. Todo eso en conjunto me indico que han intentado abusar de ti, y que, fue una persona cercana.

—Sorprendente— murmure, frente a mi estaba una mujer de la nieve sumamente inteligente y hermosa.

—Eso no es lo que me suelen decir— dijo algo azorada

—¿Que te suelen decir?

—Por favor no me mates

La situación era completamente surrealista, me encontraba herida después de escapar del intento de violación de mi hermano frente a una mujer de la nieve que podría matarme con un simple movimiento de su mano. Pero no pude evitarlo, ella lucia confundida por mi reacción, se veía tan adorable mientras fruncía el ceño que comencé a reírme.

—Un gusto conocerte, soy Joan Watson— dije entre risas.

Me miro confundida, probablemente pensaba el por qué no escapaba o suplicaba por mi vida.

—Sherlock— dijo en un susurro, seguía observándome fijamente, parecía como si quisiera analizarme.

—Es un nombre raro para una chica, ¿te molesta si te llamo Sherly?

* * *

A los que han llegado hasta aquí

¿Les gusto la historia?

No he podido revisarla bien así que tal vez haya errores, me disculpo por eso.

¿Merezco algún comentario?

¿Dudas, criticas, comentarios, tomatazos?


	2. Capítulo 2 - Convivencia

**Notas:**

Agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron comentarios y a los que le dieron favorito y seguimiento a este fic. Es gracias a ustedes que este fic continua.

Se que no es un tema muy común, les agradezco que le den la oportunidad.

Les pido perdón por los errores ortográficos que lleguen a encontrar, los acentos me odian con todo su corazón, peor estoy tratando de mejorar en ellos.

¡Espero les guste este capítulo!

* * *

 **Convivencia**

 **.**

Me removí entre las cobijas, me sentía adormecida y no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Cuando fui un poco más consiente de mi entorno, fue cuando sentí que había algo húmedo y frio en mi frente, posiblemente el idiota de mi hermano había vuelto a dejar alguna ventana abierta y ahora teníamos nuestra propia ventisca de nieve dentro de casa, tendría que limpiar la nieve apenas me levantara… un momento… ¡mi hermano!

Me incorpore completamente asustada, los recuerdos de mi persecución vinieron a mi memoria. Un intenso dolor proveniente de mi hombro izquierdo hizo que soltara un fuerte quejido.

—No deberías moverte tan bruscamente, abrirás tu herida —dijo una hermosa voz.

Me gire hacia donde provenía esa voz de barítono, una mujer con un alborotado pelo rizado negro estaba sentada junto a la cabecera de la cama donde yo estaba semi recostada, la mujer traía un vestido de manga larga purpura con elaborados diseños. El vestido acentuaba de maravilla el tono de su piel.

Me sentía atontada aún por el sueño, pero estaba segura que esa mujer era Sherly… la mujer de la nieve que recientemente había conocido. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

—Perdiste demasiada sangre y te desmayaste. Tu temperatura era sumamente alta a mi parecer, no estoy segura de cuáles son los estándares humanos. Por lo que te puse algo de nieve en la frente para aminorar tu temperatura—. Respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

Ahora entendía la sensación húmeda y fría en mi frente, ¿cómo se le ocurrió poner nieve directamente en mi piel?

Sherly no dejaba de observarme fijamente, más que observar creo está analizándome, su intensa mirada me ponía nerviosa, por lo que decidí distraerme observando la habitación en la que estábamos. Era una habitación acogedora, tenía varios muebles hermosos hechos en madera, entre los que destacaba un librero que cubría toda una pared, sobre el suelo había todo un caos, libros, ropa, hojas con lo que parecían apuntes, trozos de cosas rotas...

—¿Qué te parece?

Su voz me distrajo de mi análisis, vi que ella daba una inclinación de cabeza hacia la habitación, ¿me estaba preguntando mi punto de vista sobre la habitación?

—Es acogedora —respondí.

—Pensé que te gustaría, es mi habita…

—En cuánto se saque la basura de aquí… —interrumpí sin querer su comentario.

Sherly se levantó de un salto y comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas del suelo. No supe si debía disculparme o no.

—Esto se puede quedar por aquí —dijo mientras levantaba algunos vestidos del suelo y los ponía en montón sobre la cama —y esto acá —coloco una calavera sobre una mesilla cerca de la cama.

—¿Eso es una cráneo? —comente curiosa, nunca había visto huesos humanos antes, solo los había visto dibujados en algunos libros viejos de mi padre.

—Es un viejo amigo —respondió Sherly—. Bueno, lo que queda de él.

Por la manera en que la que hablaba del cráneo probablemente había sido un ser querido, no me parecía que Sherly guardara partes de sus víctimas como suvenir.

Tome la calavera entre mis manos. Fue hasta ese momento en que me percate que ya no traía puestos mis guantes, ahora traía otros de mejor calidad, me di un fugaz vistazo y descubrí que no sólo mis guantes habían cambiado, todo lo que traía puesto no era mío. Mire a Sherly que seguía acomodando cosas del suelo. Con cuidado volví a dejar a su "amigo" en la mesilla.

—¿Sherly?

Ella dejo de recoger cosas y se giro a verme, sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos.

— ¿Vas a seguir llamándome de esa tonta manera?

—Es un apodo lindo, tu nombre es muy raro —vi como sus labios se fruncían aún más—, por cierto, ¿me cambiaste la ropa?

—Es un apodo tonto, y sí lo hice, tú ropa estaba empapada en sangre y desgarrada, creí que te sentirías más comida con algo limpio. Eres demasiado pequeña, me costó encontrar algo que no te quedara tan grande, es probable que tengas que levantarlo al caminar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te cambie la ropa? Ya te he respondido.

—No, ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?

—Eres diferente a las demás personas que han venido, la mayoría intentan atacarme o salen huyendo, has sido la única en escucharme. Incluso ahora no has intentado en ningún momento escapar.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por un largo tiempo, fue en ese momento en que pude apreciar con claridad los ojos de Sherly, no podría describir de qué color eran, en un momento me parecían azules, pero en el segundo siguiente lucían grises, era como si cambiaran de color a causa de la luz.

—¿Te gusta el violín?

—¿Disculpa? —su voz me distrajo de mis cavilaciones en torno a sus ojos.

—A veces toco el violín, me ayuda a pensar, también puedo pasar días sin hablar, es mejor conocer los hábitos de la otra si es que vamos a convivir.

—¿Convivir?

—Bueno, no es como si pudieras regresar a tu casa después de lo que tu hermano intento hacerte, y la herida de tu hombro te dificultaría el descenso de la montaña, por lo que considero que el quedarte aquí es tu mejor opción.

—¿Me estás invitando a vivir contigo?

—Sí

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no escuchas? —bufo infantilmente.

—Sí te escuche, te pregunto el por qué "tú" quieres que vivamos juntas.

—Estoy aburrida y pareces una persona interesante—. Respondió como si fuera lo más normal de mundo el invitar a alguien a vivir contigo solo porque estas aburrida. Pero ella tenía razón, esa era la mejor opción para mí.

—Muy bien, vivamos juntas —ella me dio una gran sonrisa, parecía una niña a la que le han dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida—, sólo se unas cuantas cosas sobre las personas de la nieve por las leyendas qué existen de ustedes, ¿hay algo importante que deba saber de ti?

—No soporto las altas temperaturas y es mejor que no toques mi piel directamente —dijo después de unos segundos.

Sentí como si mi mente se iluminara. ¿Por eso traía un vestido de manga larga y guantes? ¿Lo estaba haciendo por mí?

De pronto me sentí sumamente contenta, al parecer el que las personas de la nieve tuvieran el corazón congelado era solo un mito, nadie con el corazón de hielo se preocuparía por alguien de esa manera, Sherly parecía extraña y un poco rara, pero sentía que era una buena chica.

Un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago rompió el silencio en el que estábamos. Olvide que no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior y ahora que pensaba en ello, ¡me encontraba muerta de hambre!

—¿Sherly— rodó los ojos ante la mención de su apodo, al principio pensé que era una mujer elegante y madura…, pero ahora pensaba que era realmente muy infantil y caprichosa —tienes algo para comer? —internamente me preguntaba que comían las personas de la nieve, ninguna leyenda hablaba sobre ello, ¿comerían lo mismo que nosotros los humanos? ¿O acaso comerían hielo? Esperaba que no fuera la segunda opción, no me apetecía comer trozos de hielo de desayuno.

—Joan, no suelo comer seguido, eso me distrae de mis investigaciones.

Esa fue la primera vez que oí mi nombre salir de sus labios, Sherly lo pronunciaba de tal forma que sonaba más como Jawn que a Joan, pero encontré que me gustaba como lo pronunciaba. Pero justo ahora mi estómago era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Tienes comida?

—No lo se

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Vives aquí.

—No presto atención a esas cosas, me distraen.

Muy bien, empezaba a creer que Sherly era un desastre andante, supongo que la responsabilidad tanto del palacio como de su salud era ahora toda mía.

—¿Tienes cocina?

—Me parece que sí.

—¿Te parece que sí?

—No suelo usarla como cocina…

Algo me decía que me arrepentiría toda mi vida si veía su cocina… pero debía hacerlo si quería comer algo.

—Llévame allí…


End file.
